Breathe
by xVashleyx4xlifex
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella have been going out for a while.But one night Sharpay breaks up with her.It isn't till Sharpay finds out the new girl "Amber" wants Gabi to be hers.Sharpay doesn't like that. Will Shar.& Gabi ever get back together? Gabpay Story.
1. Chapter 1 Were done

**Read First before reading please. (regarding this story and a few others)**

Hey everyone! It's xVashleyx4xlifex! Yes this is a short story, I thought maybe it's time for me to do a story on Ashnessa//Vashley/Gabpay/ or whatever Cuz I have been doing Troyella and Troypay stories. Well don't worry this is just 1 or 3 chapters. It might go all the way or not. But I will decide. And don't worry "My Vacation with Troy Bolton" is still in the works. Just adjusting some things for the next chapter. So anyway…this story is Gabpay with slight Troyella. No Troypay. So Here is the short story. Hope you guys like it.

**Characters:**

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez  
Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans  
Zac Efron as Troy Bolton  
Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth  
Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie  
Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans  
Amber White is a random character I made up.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the writing and any original characters I make up.**

**At Gabriella's house with Sharpay and Gabriella. (Gabi's P.O.V)**

"You…you're…breaking up with me?" I asked holding back some painful tears.

"I'm…sorry Bri…" Sharpay said looking down toward her feet.

"But…why? I love you Shary…" I said in a staggered breath. I looked down at our tangled hands and let a tear slide down my cheek.

"I know Gabi, I love you too. It's just better if we didn't date anymore." Sharpay said looking up into my watery eyes.

"But…I need you!" I said almost yelling letting more hot tears slide down my tear stained face.

"I'm sorry Gabriella…." Sharpay let go of my hands and walked out of my house leaving me sobbing in my room alone.

(Outside of the house (No one's P.O.V)

Sharpay walked outside of the house and into the cold April air. She stood on Gabriella's porch for a few seconds taking in what had just happened in the last 5 minutes. Sharpay had soon discovered that one single clear colored orb ran down her cheek. She reluctantly wiped it away while walking on the hard black concrete to her pink mustang. Once she had gotten into her highly expensive car she drove away quickly.

"**I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time."**

**(Back in Gabriella's room) Her P.O.V**

I just lay there on my bed crying in silence. My worst nightmare had come true. Sharpay leaving me all alone…I had never thought it would happen…but I guess I was wrong. Now I think to myself. Who will be there when everything goes wrong? No one….Who will be there when I get scared? No one….Who will be there when I need comfort? No one….Who will be there when I need….anything? No one, well that's what I thought…maybe…just maybe that could change. As I enter my world of pain and silence I begin to wonder if Sharpay breaking up with me was meant to be.

**(At the end of basketball practice, with Troy and Chad) (T's P.O.V)**

"So Troy, what are you doing tonight?" Chad asked me while picking up his gym bag.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I might go home and finish some homework or go over to Gabi's. What about you Chad?" I asked while picking up my cell phone.

"Heading over to Taylor's, its movie night Wednesday,"

"Who has a movie night on Wednesday?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"I don't know, Taylor and I. Well I'll see you later man. I gotta go pick up some snacks for tonight."

"Of course, you are the one to be in charge of the food." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well duh! I'll see you later man."

"Yeah alright, bye Chad," And with that Chad left the giant gym to his car. I decided to check my phone for any messages from Gabi saying it was okay to come over. That's odd…there isn't any. Usually she doesn't call or text when something bad happens. I dial her number waiting for the brown haired girl to pick up

"H…he…hello,"

"Gabriella…it's me Troy. Is everything okay?"

"Ye…yeah, why w…oul…dn't it be?" I heard her reply jaggedly.

"It doesn't seem like it. I'll be over in 20 Gabi."

"Ok…okay…Tr...oy. Bye…"

"Bye Gabs." I hung up and sprinted to my car.

**(At the Evans residence (Shar's P.O.V)**

Sitting on the couch watching TV wouldn't be the first thing some one would do after a break up…but for me…it is. Here I am sitting on the couch watching Degrassi. I should really be up in my room crying right now But I am forcing myself not cry and not to lull myself to sleep by crying. Just then I heard the door open and sure enough it was Ryan.

"Hey sis, I see your back from Gabi's. How did things go?" He asked while sitting next to me. I looked down and mumbled...

"Not so well."

"What do you mean Sharpay?"

"I broke up with her." I said looking up at him with tears threatening to fall.

"What?" I heard my bother reply with pure shock written across his face. "But I thought you loved her? Don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do…"I replied hesitantly.

"Then why did you break up with her then?" Ryan asked.

I took in a deep breath then exhaled it out. "Ryan, it's just better that way…" I got up from the black leather sofa and strutted up to my huge bedroom.

I slowly walked into the huge wide open area known as my bedroom and sat on my fluffy pink bed. Lying down, I turned to my right and saw a picture of Gabriella smiling. Her sparkly brown eyes, long brown curls, her award winning smile. Everything about her was perfect in my mind.

"**And we know it's never simple never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,"  
**

**(With Troy Bolton at Gabriella's house) His P.O.V**

I hoped out of my silver Hummer and ran to the back of Gabriella's house. Of course it was dark out I could barley see anything. Fast-walking over to the gigantic oak tree I started my climb. Once I got to the top I jumped on her pure white balcony and opened the door. What I saw made my heart sank. I saw Gabi laying on her bed sobbing into a pillow. I took off my shoes and shut the door. "Gabriella…" I said walking over to her bed. "Gabi…what's wrong sweetie?" I asked now sitting on her bed.

She slowly sat up rubbing tears from her face. "Shar…Sharpay…"

"Sharpay what Gabriella," I asked rubbing her back.

"Sharpay…br...broke up…wi..with me…" I heard say as she broke down into more sobs.

I pulled her into my arms and let her cry into my chest. My right hand rubbed her back while my left hand stroked her hair. "Shh…Gabi…it will be alright, I'm here…"

"It w...on't be alright!" I heard her crying voice yell out. I hated seeing her like this. It killed me inside knowing she was that hurt from a break up…well she probably has reason to be hurt. As for me I have never been in a real relationship.

"Gabriella, please calm down…I hate seeing you like this." I said as I tried my best to calm her down. I knew the one and only person that could calm her down in less then a second. That person was Sharpay. I lie down on her bed and let her lay her head on my chest. Once Gabriella was settled I took my thumb and wiped some tears that were cascading down her cheeks. I tried my best to lull her to sleep, but no such luck. It wasn't till later I heard Gabriella's breathing go into slow even breaths.

"**And I can't, Breathe, without you,  
But I have to, Breathe, without you,  
But I have to."**

I gazed up and saw Gabriella was sleeping soundly and peacefully. I tried my best to get out from underneath her with out disturbing her peace. Once I did I turned off her light and gave a quick peck on her forehead then left quietly.

(**Around 6:30 a.m at Shar's house)**

*Flashback*

"_You…you're…breaking up with me?" Gabriella asked as I saw her surprised face._

_"I'm…sorry Bri…" I said looking down at my feet._

"_But…why? I love you Shary…" Gabriella said in a shaky breath while letting a tear slide down her face._

"_I know Gabi, I love you too. It's just better if we didn't date anymore." I said looking into her watery eyes_

"_But…I need you!"Gabriella said almost yelling crying harder now._

_"I'm sorry Gabriella…." I let go of her hands and walked out of her house leaving Gabriella cry painful tears._

"Gabriella!" I sat up yelling her name. I gazed around my room pulling my knees to my chest hugging them close to me. I thought about what had just happened and would probably go through the same flashback every night. I looked over at my clock and it read 6:33 a.m. I groaned and fell back on bed knowing I would have to get ready and go to school, also to know that my ex-girlfriend "Gabriella" would be there.

***At Gabriella's house 6:37 a.m***

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone vibrating, I groaned in response and picked up my phone.

"Hello," I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Gabriella, it's me Troy."

"Oh, hi Troy…what did you want?" I asked while sitting up now on my bed.

"Well, first off how are you? I mean from yesterday?"

"I'm fine Troy…" I replied getting slightly annoyed.

"That's good to hear, um listen…do you need a ride to school?"

"Sure Troy…"

"Great! I'll be there at 7. Bye!"

"Bye Troy…" With that I hung up and slowly got up from my comfy bed.

***6:56 a.m at Sharpay's house.* Her P.O.V**

"Sharpay are you coming or what?" Ryan asked me from below the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Ryan!" I jogged down the stairs and ran to the car getting in the drivers seat while Ryan got in the passengers seat.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" Ryan asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I responded looking straight ahead starting the car.

"It just doesn't seem like it sis…"

"Ryan I'm fine!" I said snapping at him, making Ryan throwing his arms up agreeing with me as he looked away.

***In drama class* Gabriella's P.O.V**

I walked into the classroom picking a seat across the room being as far from Sharpay as I could. Once I found my seat I sat down and looked out the window. Just at that moment I saw the creepy and slightly scary Mrs. Darbus come in the room.

***Now Sharpay's P.O.V***

"Hello Class! What a wonderful day it is!" Phss…wonderful day up my ass…

"Class we have a new student!" Oh yippee…

"Come on…don't be shy…" As soon as she said that a blonde hair girl walked in facing the class. I looked around and saw most of the guys starring at her like she was the world's most new wonder of the world.

"Her name in Amber White, please make her feel welcome at East High. Ahh Amber you can sit by…Gabriella Montez!" I saw her point to an empty desk to the left of Gabriella which that desk was fairly close to her. I then looked back up to Amber and I swear I saw a smirk on her face as she began to walk toward her seat by Gabriella.

*End of her P.O.V* Now's Gabi's. *With Amber and Gabriella.*

"So you must be Gabriella?" Amber said looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah, and you must be Amber."

"Yep, that's me…Hey listen I know we just met in all but would you show me around the school? This school is really big and I don't know if I can find my way around here."

"Uh…"I gazed over at Sharpay and saw her starring at Amber and I. "Um…"

"Oh come on…"Just then I felt her rubbing my arm, which I didn't like at all. But I knew she would keep doing it till I said yes. "Okay, fine." When I looked back at Sharpay I saw her glaring at Amber.

**So, that was the first chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry if there spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. So…plz review and tell me what you think. I need to know If you guys want more or not.**

**So…will Amber go in and start some trouble with Gabriella and Sharpay?**

**-Peace!**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**


	2. Chapter 2 Amber

**Thank you for the 2 people that reviewed my story! I liked them a lot. **

**OMGsammie and ****PureWiings**** (Thank you.) Now before you readers go and ahead with the Chapter; I don't want you guys to get disappointed. Because this chapter is like a ****second introduction**** to what's going to happen next. The 3****rd**** chapter and maybe 4****th**** will have slight bit of drama. But I'm not there yet. So go ahead and read the chapter! Don't forget to review please.**

**Last chapter-**

"_**So you must be Gabriella?" Amber said looking at me with a smile.**_

"_**Yeah, and you must be Amber."**_

"_**Yep, that's me…Hey listen I know we just met in all but would you show me around the school? This school is really big and I don't know if I can find my way around here."**_

"_**Uh…"I gazed over at Sharpay and saw her starring at Amber and I. "Um…"**_

"_**Oh come on…"Just then I felt her rubbing my arm, which I didn't like at all. But I knew she would keep doing it till I said yes. "Okay, fine." When I looked back at Sharpay I saw her glaring at Amber.**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I tore my gaze away from Sharpay and looked at Amber. "So Amber what class do you have next?"I asked pulling my arm away from her putting it to my side.

"Oh, I have history. What about you?"

"I have Chemistry."

"That's too bad, but hopefully we will have other classes together." Amber said smiling.

"Maybe…" We both turned our attention to Mrs. Darbus. While Mrs. D was blabbing about the next musical I kept on thinking about this girl Amber. Something about her wasn't right to me. I don't know what it is. But I am going to find out sooner or later.

-

-

The bell rang signaling it was passing time. I grabbed my stuff and quickly walked out the door. Once I was at my locker I put my drama folder away and pulled out my chemistry stuff.

"Hey Gabriella…" I turned around and saw Taylor.

"Oh, hey Tay. What's up?" I asked shutting my locker.

"Nothing, but what was that!?"

"What do you mean?"

"In drama class, Amber was like all over you! I bet Sharpay isn't happy."

"Like she cares…" I said looking down to my feet.

"What? Why wouldn't she? I mean she is your girlfriend…right?"

"Not anymore Taylor. She broke up with me last night."

"Gabi I'm so sorry." Taylor said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's alright…" No it's not alright! "Come on let's just get to class." Taylor and I walked to Chemistry and entered the room. I sighed as I made my way to my lab station and sat down. The only problem was that Sharpay was my lab partner.

"Um…hi Gabriella…" Looking over to my right I saw Sharpay looking down fiddling with her fingers.

"Hi Sharpay…" Sharpay was about to respond when Mr. Portman walks in.

"Hello class, please begin your experiment on the board. This should take the whole hour."

I glanced up at the board to see what we needed. Okay first we need Sodium Hydroxide. I was about to grab it when I felt another hand touch mine. Before I knew it I started to blush knowing who's hand it was. "Sorry…" I pulled my hand away.

"It's okay," I looked up and saw Sharpay smiling down at me which made me blush more.

***With Taylor and Troy watching them* No ones P.O.V**

"They so want to get back together." Troy said smiling at the two interacting doing the experiment.

"Noooo, really Troy!" Taylor said trying to sound somewhat sarcastic.

"No need to be sarcastic Taylor…"

"Then don't state the obvious!"

"Whatever Taylor, you can be so mean sometimes!"

"Well you can be such a pig sometimes!" Taylor yelled back.

"What??" Troy asked putting on a confused face.

"Don't act all stupid Troy! I see you in the hallway making out—"

"Bolton, McKessie! Back to work!"

***later at lunch. (Gabriella's P.O.V)***

I sat down at the table next to Sharpay leaving an empty seat available next to me. Sharpay was on my left while Ryan sat by his sister, Chad by Troy and Jason sitting next to Chad. **(I kinda confused myself writing that part.)**

"So Gabriella, uh…I saw you with the new girl today…" Troy said…

"Um…you mean Amber?" I asked fiddling with my apple.

"Yeah, her…she seems…"

"Like an odd kind of girl?" Chad said only to receive a slap across the back of his head. "Owww!! Tay-Tay…what was that for?"

"You deserved it!" Jason said.

"What!! How???"

"Okay, that's enough children." I said to Chad and Jason; only to have Chad and Jason roll their eyes at me."

"So, enough about this Amber girl…" Sharpay said. Just then I heard a voice call my name.

"Gabriella!" I looked over to my right, and saw Amber sitting next to me flashing a smile at me.

"Oh, hey Amber…what's up?" I asked scooting over by Sharpay more. Sharpay couldn't tell because she was too busy drinking water.

"Well, I was wondering when I was going to go over to your house for that project." Just then I heard Sharpay spit out her water.

"Project? What project?" Sharpay asked giving us a confused look.

"Um…well we kinda got paired up for life skills project." I said looking down knowing Sharpay would be upset. **(Pretend there is life skills class. There was one in 8****th**** grade and I took that class. So yeah…)**

"Oh…a well…have fun…" Sharpay said. I looked up and saw her rubbing the back of her neck looking down at her pink high heels. I instantly felt bad and looked the other way.

"So what _time _Gabriella?" Amber asked.

"How about 5:30 today…?"

"That works, I'll see you then!" Amber left us with a smile leaving the rest of us in an awkward silence.

***After school With Sharpay and Ryan leaving the school.* (Sharpay's P.O.V)**

"Sharpay…are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I replied in a firm tone.

"No you aren't…what's the matter?" Ryan asked as we got closer to my car.

"It's that THING!"

"By "That thing" are you referring to Amber?"

"Yes! That girl! Why can't she leave Gabriella alone?!" I yelled while looking at Ryan who was smirking.

"Sounds like a little somebody is jealous…" Ryan said.

"I am not jealous!!" I yelled as I got into the drivers seat.

"Sure you aren't…" Ryan got into the passengers seat and we set off for home.

*At Gabriella's house her on the phone with Taylor.*

"Aww, Chad really did that?" I asked smiling

"Yes! It was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me." Taylor said. I bet she was smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you Taylor…" I looked at the clock and it read 5:27

"Um, Taylor I gotta go. Amber will be here any minute."

"Oh, um okay. Have fun!"

"Oh don't worry I will…" I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "Bye Taylor."

"Bye Gabi!" As soon as she said that I hung up.

"Ding Dong!"

"I'll get it!" I ran downstairs and opened the door. And sure enough it was Amber. "Hi Amber…Uh come in." Amber smiled at me and walked through the door. I wonder how this night will turn out.

**Well, I hoped you liked it guys. I thought it was kinda boring…And about the lyrics to Breathe, I'm not going to put those in my chapters anymore because it doesn't need to be there. It's a waste of time and makes the story all weird. So yeah!! ****And before you click the exit button I have a choice for you guys to make. ****It's how Gabi and Sharpay get back together. It will be a poll I will put on my profile. **_**So don't forget to vote! **_( Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes.)

**-Peace!**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**


	3. Chapter 3 hugs and confusion

**Hey everyone! I am such a slow updater! But I have reviewed the poll that is on my profile, and it looks like (as of right now) that Sharpay and Gabriella are going to get back together at a party Sharpay has. If you have not voted yet, hurry up and get your vote in. I want you guys to have the ending you want. Oh and one more thing. In a few days I will be posting a new poll. "Should Amber and Sharpay get into a physical fight at school?" Yes or no? That one will be posted up after Christmas. And if you guys have any suggestions for this story, or questions. Feel free to message me or leave it in a review. If you have any stories you want me to read and review, I will be more than happy to. Just send me the link. **

**So…yeah so here's this chapter….**

**Last time:**

"**I'll get it!" I ran downstairs and opened the door. And sure enough it was Amber. "Hi Amber…Uh come in." Amber smiled at me and walked through the door. I wonder how this night will turn out.**

*Gabriella's P.O.V*

"Come on, all the stuff we need is in my room…" I said and brought her up to my room. **(If you have seen the deleted scenes for HSM3 you would have seen what Gabriella's room looks like. Picture it like that.)**

"Wow, nice room…" She said as she looked around.

"Um, thanks…" I replied and went over to my desk while I got the things we needed.

***Amber's P.O.V***

I just started looking around in her room, she had a pretty nice room. Nicer than mine actually. As I walked over to where Gabriella was I saw a picture of that blonde girl from school sitting on her desk in a pink and yellow picture frame.

"Who's that?" I asked, already knowing she was that girl from school who always glared at me.

"Oh, you have seen her…in classes and stuff…remember?"

"Yeah…I have but what's her name?"

"Sharpay Evans…"She said still looking through her desk.

"You two are friends?" Wow, that was a dumb question…

"Well…we are now…but before…." Why was this girl hesitating?

"Before what," I asked curiously.

"Well she's my ex-girlfriend…" She told me. I smirked slightly knowing that I could make Sharpay's life living hell now that I know she isn't dating her Gabi anymore.

"Oh, well what happened?" I asked trying to make the fakest sincere voice.

"I really don't know why…" There was now a long awkward pause.

-

"So Gabriella, when are we going to start?" I asked her sitting on her bed breaking the silence.

"I have everything, so I guess we can start now…"

"Great!" I sat on the floor next to her and began our project.

-

-

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?" Gabriella answered.

"Where does this go?" I asked as I held up a mini paragraph.

"Um, put it under that picture." Gabriella pointed to the one on the bottom left corner of the White poster.

"Okay…"

**Gabriella's P.O.V (a few hours later)**

I looked over to my black and silver clock, it read 10:00.

"Amber, it's getting kind of late…I think you should head home."

"Your right…" Amber looked over at the clock then stood up as well as me.

"So, are we working on this tomorrow night?"

"Actually…I'm kind of busy, how about the next day? Does that work?" I comepletly lied when I said I was busy. I knew it was wrong…but you know…

"Alright, same time," She bent down and picked up her phone.

"Yup," I responded, Amber smiled and gave me a hug before heading towards the door.

"Okay, well bye." I said kinda awkwardly.

"Bye, see you later." She waved and left my room.

I stood there for a second trying to process what Amber just did…she just hugged me…As soon as I got out of the state I was just in I heard my mother yell my name from downstairs.

"GABRIELLA!" I quickly walked out of my room to the landing.

"What mom?"

"It's time for you to get to bed, it's late…" I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly.

"I will mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight Gabriella, see you in the morning."She responded, as soon as she said that I got ready for bed.

-

-

RIINNGG!!! I was awoken by my loud and annoying alarm clock. I lazily rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Ugh! I turned my alarm clock off and got out of bed. Letting out a yawn I grabbed a pair of jeans and a lime green t-shirt with a white jacket, and undergarments. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, everything I needed to do and walked out of the ugly door color my dad chose for our house. I began walking to school when I heard a familiar voice. It didn't belong to Taylor, Sharpay, or Amber. It was Troy.

"Need a lift?" Troy asked giving me a smile while flashing is blue eyes at me.

I looked around for a second. "Uh, sure," I got in his car and we drove to school in a comfortable silence.

"So, how was last night with Amber?"

"Well, it was okay…but she did ask about Sharpay, then before she left she hugged me."

"Amber is probably just trying to be a good friend." Troy told me while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, Okay." I said sarcastically.

-

-

-

Troy and I arrived at school and went to our lockers.

"HEY!" Taylor yelled sneaking behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Oh mi gosh! Do not do that!" I said almost yelling.

"Sorry, anyway how was last night?"

"You mean with Amber?" Taylor nodded. "It was alright, she only asked me about Sharpay, then she hugged me before she left." I said as I grabbed my pencil out of my locker.

"That sounds…fun."Taylor said looking at me

"Yeah, it was fun!" I replied sarcastically. "Come on Taylor, let's get to Drama." We strolled off into Mrs. Darbus's room and sat down in our seats.

"Hi Gabriella…" A soft voice said to me. I looked up and saw Sharpay standing in front of me.

"Hi Sharpay…what's up?" I asked playing with my fingers.

"Um…nothing much…I just wanted to ask-"

"Hello young children! Please take your seats." I sighed and Sharpay walked over to her seat. Hey no sign of Amber.

"Amber your late…please take your seat." I stand corrected. She took her seat next to me. I kept my focus on Mrs. Darbus as Amber sat next to me. Please don't talk to me; I kept on repeating in my head. I was...once again, wrong.

"Hey Gabriella, I had a really fun time last night." She told me smiling. How could we have had fun? We were working on a project about smoking.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." I said doodling _Sharpay_ on my folder.

"Gabriella and Amber! Please pay attention!" Mrs. Darbus yelled looking in our direction.

"Sorry Mrs. Darbus, please continue." She glared at us before talking again.

"As I was saying…"

Drama class consisted of Mrs. Darbus running her mouth about Shakespeare and his plays he wrote, along with Amber talking to me about hanging out after school. I told her I had plans, which I don't for now. I told her we could work on the project the day after and she happily agreed. Onto Chemistry class…

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor asked me placing a pink agar cube in the beaker.

"Well…" I sighed. "I guess I'm just stressed out a bit…" I said looking down at our lab instructions.

"Let me guess, it's because of Amber and Sharpay?" She asked me, I lifted my head up and saw Taylor pour some HCL into the beaker.

"Yeah, basically, I can't think straight at all. All that I can think about is Sharpay and Amber and how I'm going to fix everything. Ugh!" I put my head onto the black table still facing Taylor.

"Why don't you come hang out with me at the coffee shop after school today? It might help getting your mind off things." Taylor asked resting her hand on my arm. I looked up at her.

"Sure, why not?" I gave her a slight smile. I just really want this day to end!

**Yes, I know, not a very exciting chapter. But as I promised, things will start to heat up between Sharpay and Amber. So if you want to see anything special happen with this story before I continue. Please let me know. I will also try to make the chapters longer. I probably also have spelling and grammar mistakes…but hey, I'm learning. **

**-Peace!**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee,laughs,and irritation

**Hey everyone! I was able to take some time off and write this chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Last time: "Why don't you come hang out with me at the coffee shop after school today? It might help getting your mind off things." Taylor asked resting her hand on my arm. I looked up at her. _

"_Sure, why not?" I gave her a slight smile. I just really want this day to end!_

***After school* Gabi and Taylor.**

"Come on Gabriella, my car is just over there." Taylor dragged me in that direction and we soon met up with a silver mini van.

"Nice car Taylor." I smiled and walked over to the passenger side.

"Thanks, by the way. Don't you have a car?" Taylor asked me as we both got in the silver van.

"Yes I do, its getting fixed." I replied putting my seatbelt on as Taylor did the same.

"Oh, what's wrong with it?" Taylor started the car.

"The brakes aren't working that well…"

"That sucks," Taylor said as I sighed.

"Yeah, well. Can't do much about that, so where are we going?"

"To Blue Dragon," Taylor responded. **(I just picked a random coffee place listed in New Mexico coffee shops. :) **

** *With Sharpay and Ryan.* Shars P.O.V**

What a day, I'm just glad it's almost over. I slung my pink bad over my shoulder and headed for my car with Ryan following.

"So Shar how was your day?" My brother asked casually. I glared at him and we put his hands up. "Sorry I asked."

"You should be…you know I could go for a soy latte about right now." I replied smiling just thinking about it.

"I thought we were going home?" Ryan said as he got into the pink mustang.

"Nope, not now, you can walk home if you want. Or you can go to get some coffee? You're Choice." I said as I got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. I looked at Ryan smirking slightly. "So what's it going to be?" Ryan smacked his forehead with is hand as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." He whined and we were off.

***At the Blue Dragon with Taylor and Gabriella.* Gabi's P.O.V**

I was sitting at a nicely decorated brown table as I waiting for Taylor to return with our coffee's we previously ordered. While Taylor had done that I scanned the room and saw some people here relaxing, others on their laptop doing what not, and some people just having normal conversations.

"Here we are," I looked in front of me and saw Taylor setting down 2 cups of decaf coffee.

"Thanks," I replied in a soft tone.

"No problem." Taylor sat down across me. "So, tell me. Why are you so upset and worried about Amber being around you?" Taylor asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not upset, just worried…"

"Why?"

"Well, part of it is because of Sharpay. I'm just afraid that she will get upset if she see's me with Amber." I replied and looked down.

"Gabriella, forget about Sharpay! She broke up with you. She shouldn't be worried about you hanging out with another girl."

"But-," Taylor cut me off again.

"If she did, she's probably just jealous, and she can't get over the fact that you 2 are done!"

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. "Yeah, I guess—," I heard the door open and guess who it was. Amber…Taylor followed my eyes and took a glance behind her.

"Gabriella, why don't you get to know her?" Taylor said slightly smirking.

"What! Why?" I asked nearly yelling.

"If you wanna forget about Sharpay, talk to her. You guys could become friends…or maybe something more."

"Taylor!" I reached across the table and smacked Taylors arm.

"Okay, I'm kidding about becoming more than friends. But seriously, get to Know Amber. And I also think you could play with Sharpay's feelings. How does she really feel about breaking up with you? Maybe she regrets it."

"Taylor, that's mean."

"Gabriella, you're the one who wanted to know if Sharpay still likes you. Just hang around Amber a lot and watch and see how Sharpay feels about it." Taylor said taking a look at her cell phone.

"You're the one who said to forget about her."

"Well, I may have said that. But if you want the truth…I suggest you try to find out." While Taylor looked at her phone I took a glance at Amber. She looked over and winked at me as she grabbed her coffee from the counter. I quickly looked away and back at my coffee.

I heard a sigh from Taylor. "Well listen, I gotta go home. I forgot I had to be back at my house by 3." She took her cell and put it in her pocket.

"How am I supposed to get home?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Maybe Amber can take you home?" Taylor asked smirking.

"What? I-," Taylor cut me off and called out to Amber.

"Hey Amber!!" she yelled to the counter.

"What no! Taylor!" Taylor just laughed. I hid my face as Amber walked over with coffee in hand.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Gabriella here needs some company while I leave. Do you think you could hang out with her and possibly take her home?" Taylor asked very nicely.

"Yeah, I can do that." I groaned and removed my hands. I looked up and saw Amber smiling at me.

"Well Gabriella, I will call you tonight to see how _you are doing_." Taylor smiled before walking out the doors of the coffee shop. I looked back across from me and saw Amber sitting where Taylor once was.

"So Gabriella, um how are things?" She asked before sipping her coffee.

"Well besides trying to get over the recent breakup with Sharpay, nothing has changed. What about you?" I asked going to pick up my coffee.

"Um, well I—"

"OWWW! Dammit!" I yelled, hopefully no one besides Amber heard me.

"Gabriella, what happened?" She asked.

"I think I burned myself…" I gazed over my hand for any red marks.

"Here, let me see." Amber gently grabbed my hand and scanned it for any red marks. "Well, you don't have any marks on your hand."

"Well, I guess I should be careful next time picking up my coffee." I slightly laughed looking at her, and for the first time we locked eyes, that's when I didn't realize our hands were still touching.

"Um…" I slowly broke our gaze and pulled my hand away. Wow that was awkward.

**Sharpay and Ryan. Shar's **

We entered the coffee shop, and guess who I saw. Gabriella talking to Amber, what the hell was she doing here with Amber? And….oh my gosh! Why are they holding hands? This doesn't make any sense! With me already confused and irritated I dragged my brother to the counter.

**Back with Gabi and Amber.**

"So um, why were you here with Taylor?" Amber asked me.

"Oh, just to talk about science class. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted some coffee, is that a crime?" She asked smirking. I smiled slightly and looked down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sharpay and her brother. Oh the universe must hate me today!

"Gabriella are you okay?" She asked me cocking her head to the right.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I replied, and wow she looked cute doing that. Ahh, what am I saying?

"No reason," That's when she looked over and saw Sharpay and her brother.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to Ryan in the pink button up shirt.

"Ryan, Sharpay's brother." I said before I took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh…." Just then I felt her brush her leg against mine, it actually felt…nice. Glancing up I saw Sharpay glare at us as she made her way to a window Table with her brother, coffee in hand. I stared at her for a few more seconds till she looked up at me. I gave her a slight smile before turning back to Amber.

-

-

-

"Really," I asked laughing hysterically.

"No joke, it actually happened!" Amber replied laughing.

"That is just crazy!" I laughing subsided and I glanced at my cell. 7:30. Have I really been here for 3 hours? "Amber it's getting late…" She also glanced at her cell.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Come one." We both got out of our chairs and into the darkness.

"My car is this way." She grabbed my hand ever so gently and pulled me along to her black mini cooper.

"Nice car." I told her letting go of her hand, making my way over to the passenger side.

"Thanks, what kind of car do you have?" She asked unlocking the car doors.

"Oh, I have a red corvette." I said getting in the mini cooper before shutting the door.

"Wow, that's awesome! I would kill to have that kind of car!" I giggled as she started the car. "All buckled up?" She asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"Yuppers, ready to go." I replied, she smiled and pulled out the parking lot onto the streets.

-

-

-

We finally reached my street due to the wrong roads she took, but oh well.

"So, which house is yours?" She asked now driving slowly.

"The one on the right," I said pointing. Amber pulled in my driveway and stopped the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked at Amber. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled.

"No problem," She replied as I opened the door.

"Oh and Gabriella…." I looked back at her.

"Hmmm?"

"I had a really fun time tonight." She said seriously but smiling.

"I'm glad, me too. Bye Amber."

"Bye…" I shut the door and made my way to the front door. Boy did I have things to explain to Taylor

**Well, I hoped you liked this Chapter. I added a little fling to Gabriella and Amber to get things started. If you guys want to see a little bit more between them in future chapters. Go ahead and tell me. **

**So tell me what ya guys think, plz plz plz review. (Oh and I didn't have time for spell/grammar check.)**

**Oh and Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Was it a date or not?

Hey everyone! I'm trying to update quicker, which is kinda hard with school and such. But here is chapter 5. I hope u like it.

_**Last time:**_

_We finally reached my street due to the wrong roads she took, but oh well._

"_So, which house is yours?" She asked now driving slowly._

_ "The one on the right," I said pointing. Amber pulled in my driveway and stopped the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked at Amber. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled._

"_No problem," She replied as I opened the door._

_ "Oh and Gabriella…." I looked back at her._

"_Hmmm?"_

_ "I had a really fun time tonight." She said seriously but smiling._

"_I'm glad, me too. Bye Amber."_

_ "Bye…" I shut the door and made my way to the front door. Boy did I have things to explain to_ Taylor

I stood at the front door for what seemed like hours before going inside. "Mother I'm home!" I yelled as I set my bag down on the wooden floor.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked me coming out of the kitchen.

"It was alright." I replied

"Well that's good. What did you do after school?" She asked as I followed her back into the kitchen.

"I went with Taylor to the coffee place." I sat down in one of the chairs as my mom sat across from me.

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, but later Taylor had to leave. So I hung out with Amber for a while."

"She was there?" My mother looked surprised.

"Well she came in later, along with Sharpay." I let out a slight sigh.

"Did she sit with you and Amber?"

"No, she didn't."

"Why not? She is your girlfriend right?" My mom asked tilting her head to the side.

"No, not really; not anymore." I replied looking down.

"What do you mean Gabi? You two-"I cut her off

"Are no longer dating mom," I said.

"But Honey, I…I don't understand. You guys were so happy together."

"Yeah we were, but people break up. She just wasn't in love with me anymore I guess." I said fading out the last few words.

"Gabi--," I cut her off again.

"Mom, please. I don't need to be reminded of what happened." I said as I got up and walked to my room. I sat down on my head closing my eyes. But was soon interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella, its Taylor, how was your date with Amber?"

"Ugh! Taylor it wasn't a date!" She laughed.

"Okay okay, but how did everything go tonight with her?" Oh boy, that's a lot of info. I told her about the coffee spill, to Sharpay walking in with her brother. To The small conversations, the glares Sharpay gave us. To all the laughing, the drive home, and the goodbye's.

"Oh my gosh! You guys so could make such a cute couple!" I rolled my eyes.

"Because you can't see me, I'm rolling my eyes." I said

"Oh come on Gabriella. You honestly don't you two could ever end up dating?"

"No, in fact I don't Taylor."

"I know you guys will get together. So long Sharpay! Hello Amber!"

"Taylor! Seriously!"

"Okay, sure whatever Gabs. Believe what you want. I know you guys want each other…so I will see you and your lover tomorrow."

"Taylor! And yes I will be at school tomorrow. Goodnight Tay Tay."

"Goodnight Gabi. See you." She said to me then hung up.

"Ugh!" I closed my phone before falling back on my bed. I closed my eyes and set my phone down. Could Amber and I end up dating? I mean Taylor does have a point; we could-oh shut up Gabriella! You will not and I repeat not! End up dating Amber.

-

-

-

"Sharpay, will stop freaking out!" My brother yelled at me.

"No Ryan! I will not!" I yelled back as I sat on my bed.

"It is not a big deal! All u saw was…" I cut him off.

"Gabriella and Amber on a date," I said free falling back onto my back.

"How do you know it was a date? They could have just been hanging out."

"Yeah, maybe, but I highly doubt it Ryan." I said throwing my arms above my head.

"Sharpay, I know Gabriella. She would never do that to you. Especially after you guys broke up. She loves you and I know she wouldn't hurt you." I sat up and looked at Ryan with a blank stare. He looked down and walked over to my dresser.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" I asked calmly. He picked up a picture and walked back over to me handing over the object. I took it and looked at it. It was a picture of Gabriella and me at my 16th birthday. I looked up at Ryan. He gave me a pleading stare before walking out of the room. I looked at the picture and sighed. What am I supposed to do? I set down before lying down on my bed.

-

-

-

"Gabriella! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Ryan running towards me. I smiled and waited for him.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" I asked as we made our way into the school.

"Nothing really…um, can I ask you a question?" Ryan asked looking up at me.

"Yeah sure, anything Ryan," He stopped walking, so I followed his actions.

"What were you doing with Amber last night?" He asked seriously. I sighed.

"We were just hanging out; it wasn't a date or anything like that." _But you wanted it to be. Shut up Gabriella! _"I was actually there with Taylor at first just to talk about things. She had to leave, and before she did Amber showed up. So I hung out with her when Taylor left."

"Oh, so that was it? No date?" He asked looking down then back up.

"No…" We began walking again when I asked him another question. "And …Ryan,"

"Yes,"

"Why did u want to know that?"

"Oh, just because…Sharpay…you know." I laughed.

"Ryan, I get it…"

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, Sharpay…"

"RYAN!!!" I instantly turned my head to where the yell came from. Of course it was Sharpay. Who else would it be?

"Um, I guess I should go," he pointed to his sister by the entrance, door. I nodded smiling slightly.

"Bye Ryan…"

"See ya Gabriella." He smiled and waved walking quickly to his frustrated sister. I began making my way into the building only to be met by gigantic posters promoting some school dance…

_Please Join us at __**Winter Fest**_

_January 15__th__ from 7:00p.m-11:00 p.m._

Hmm, sounds fun. Maybe I'll go with Taylor and Kelsi. I got knocked out of my thoughts when Taylor jumped out from behind the club sign up poles.

"Hey Gabriella, are you going to Winter Fest?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe…" I said as I walked past her.

"Um, okay. So have you seen Amber anywhere yet?" She asked as I got to my locker.

"Taylor I just got here…" I slightly laughed as I did my locker combination. "And why are you so cheery?" I asked as I put my books from my bag into my locker.

"Um, well?" I looked over at her, her face was deep red and she was smiling looking at the ground. "Chad and I…"

"Taylor! Oh my god!" I smiled slightly shaking my head at her. "You, young lady! Didn't tell me that last night!"

"Well, I…."

"Taylor say no more…you had a _good time_ with _your boyfriend_ last night." I stood there for a second and looked at Taylor. "Wait a second…you ditched me last night for Chad!"

"Hey! I'm sorry about that, but Chad…." She leaned against the locker next to mine.

I smiled and went back to what I was doing.

"Hey Taylor!" we both looked down the hall. "Here comes your prince charming." She blushed as he made his way over here. "Hey baby," He said before kissing her.

"Hey Cha-Cha." Taylor said to him.

"Cha Cha?" I asked Taylor giving her a funny look.

"It's his nickname."

"Ohhh…" Wow….

"So, what were you two talking about?" He asked putting his arm around Taylor.

"You," She replied smirking.

"Ha ha! Very funny Babe!" She laughed and looked down.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Mrs. D's room Gabs."

"Alright Chad. Bye guys!"

"Bye Gabriella!" They walked off and I heard "Were you guys really talking about me?" I laughed and shook my head. I got my stuff and walked to Drama class.

-

-

-

I walked into the classroom to see Troy and Sarah making out, eww! To Chad and Taylor laughing, this completely looked cute. To Sharpay and Ryan having a silent fight, as always, from a boy balancing a pencil on his nose. Zeke of course, was sitting at his desk talking to himself. To poor Jason looking around like an idiot. And finally Amber, looking out the window. I smiled and made my way to my desk. She must have heard me, because she turned my way.

"Hey Gabriella." I smiled and sat down before turning towards her.

"Nothing really, you?"

"Nah…so are we still on for tonight?" She asked.

"On for what?" I asked confused.

"The project…" She said.

"Ohhh, that…yeah we are."

"Same time?"

"Yup…"

"Okay everyone! Take your seats…..Today we are… Troy Bolton and Sarah Garson!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and faced the front.

"Okay, as I was saying, today we will be talking about Winter Fest. " More than half the class groaned. Mostly the guys. "And for those of you who don't know what Winter fest is, it's a dance. Yes you can bring anyone you want, if you have someone you want to bring from another school. You must fill out a guest form…and Sharpay you can take over and explain the rest."

"Thank you Mrs. Darbus," She got up and stood in front of the room facing the class. "Okay, as you know this isn't going to be easy to set up alone. So there is committee after school to help with planning and such. So feel free to join in anytime." She looked over at me smiling before facing the whole class again. "It starts right after school at 2:00. We have many things to discuss, so don't be late! She turned and looked at Mrs. Darbus. That is all." Sharpay smirked and walked back over to her desk.

"Thank you Sharpay, that was rather quick. So I guess I can introduce our new topic today. Different types of stage lights." We all groaned before she could continue. I could tell already this class was going to go by so slow.

-

-

-

"Gabriella!" I looked over to my right and saw Taylor.

"What's up?"

"Are you going to join the dance committee?" She asked.

"No, I have things to do tonight." I replied looking down.

"But it's after school at 2…oh I get it." She smirked.

"You and Amber want to spend time together." She said as we made our way to Chemistry class.

"N…no…we just have a project to do…" I said.

"Uh huh, sure."

"But we do!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"Okay, okay fine…but still it would be cute to see you guys as a couple."

"Taylor, for the last time, Amber and I are going to stay friends!" I nearly yelled as we made our way down the hall.

"Yeah…I doubt that." She whispered the last part. I rolled my eyes as we got into the classroom. I made my way over to the lab station, and of course Sharpay was already there. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Hey Sharpay…" I said as I got my text book out of my bag.

"Hi Gabriella…" She responded quietly. I looked down at my pencil creating a long awkward pause between us…until she broke it.

"Um, so how was last night with Amber?" She asked hesitating.

"It was okay, we just talked and you know…hung out." I said calmly.

"Oh, well…I saw you guys holding hands…."

"When?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"When I walked in, you looked like—"I cut her off.

"Oh, I just burnt myself a bit. Nothing major," I said before the teacher walked in.

"Well I was wondering…if you…maybe wanted—"

"Hello class! Today we will be conducting another experiment. It's written on the board. You guys have 10 minutes for this one. We have 4 more to do this hour. You may begin, and don't forget your safety goggles!" Mr. Portman walked back to his seat while we got started.

"So, as I was saying, Gabriella…would you like to-"

"No talking!" Mr. Portman yelled throughout the room. Sharpay sighed and handed me the clear beaker.

Well I didn't know how else to end this chapter, but I tried to make it longer. So anyway I have a new poll up, and it is about if you want _**to see a kiss between Gabriella and Amber or not. **_So vote please. :)

The next chapter should be out in about 1-2 weeks or so. I have midterms this week, and I can't get another out right now. So plz plz plz review. (Spelling and grammar may not have been checked. So sry about that.)


	6. Voting poll check

RESULTS FOR THE KISS BETWEEN GABRIELLA AND AMBER SO FAR.

Hey everyone, how are things going? Good I hope. As you know the poll for the GabixAmber is up and still open on my profile. Just so you know. "No" is winning. No has 5, and "Yes" has 3. If this isn't the result you want, and u **have not** voted yet, go ahead and vote. The poll ends on February 10th. I also know a lot more of you have read this story besides the people who leave reviews, and the 8 people that voted. I really need to know what you want to see. Also, when voting, think of the outcomes that could happen, and where the story could lead. You guys can also expect a fight between Sharpay and Amber for sure, I'm sure some of you wanna see that.

I also want to say thank you for those of you, who have left reviews on this story. :) It means a lot.

OMGsammii

PureWiings

Amydraw99

Princesslala66

XoxAshley-VanessaxoX

XxPhoebexX

And as for the writing style, I'm still learning how to write better. So hopefully my writing will improve as I make chapters for this story and perhaps my other 1 I'm still working on. Which is on hold for right now; I also don't plan on stopping this story or putting it on hold that could only happen if I get really busy with school or some other thing. So….that's basically it with all I have to say really. Also be ready for a new chapter on February 14th. (Hopefully if I finish the chapter on time.) Have a great rest of the week.

-xVashleyx4xlifex.


	7. another update Ch 6 promo

Hey guys! I'm just editing chapter 6 for breathe. But I have made a video promo of it on my youtube account. If you wanna see what Chapter 6 seems to be like, but I hope to have the next chapter posted tomorrow. The link is in my profile under, breathe pictures, or links.

-xVashleyx4xlifex


	8. Chapter 6 False thinking

Hey guys, just so you know. The poll has been closed for a while. Hopefully you went and checked the results. If you didn't, you will find out what the result was in this chapter. One more thing, if I didn't mention this already. In the 1st chapter it says it's April, but it was supposed to be January. So I'm sorry if I confused you guys.

-

-

**Last time: "Oh, I just burnt myself a bit. Nothing major," I said before the teacher walked in.**

"**Well I was wondering…if you…maybe wanted—"**

** "Hello class! Today we will be conducting another experiment. It's written on the board. You guys have 10 minutes for this one. We have 4 more to do this hour. You may begin, and don't forget your safety goggles!" Mr. Portman walked back to his seat while we got started.**

"**So, as I was saying, Gabriella…would you like to-"**

** "No talking!" Mr. Portman yelled throughout the room. Sharpay sighed and handed me the clear beaker. **

-

-

Yes, finally! I can go home. I gathered up my things just like everyone else in the room. Once I put my stuff in my bag I heard a voice calling my name. It didn't sound like Amber's or Sharpay's. It had to be Taylor. I turned around and saw my best friend smiling at me holding a piece of paper.

"Hey Taylor, what's up?" I asked putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Nothing really, but I have to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Winter fest." She told me as we made our way to the door.

"Taylor, if it's about me doing that after school thing with Sharpay today, I can't." I looked at Taylor, she happened to look down at her shoes. "It is isn't it?" We both stopped walking.

"Maybe…" She said smiling slightly.

"Taylor, like I said earlier, I can't. I have that project to do with Amber today." I said and continued walking.

"Okay fine, but what about tomorrow?" She asked me catching up.

I sighed. "Maybe, I'll think about Taylor." I replied as I felt my cell buzz. "One sec Tay." I picked up my phone and it read 1 new text message. I opened it and it read.

Meet Me outside Gabi I'm picking you up.

-Mom xoxox

Wow, I can't believe my mom knows how to text. She's not good with abbreviating, but whatever works for her. I shut my phone putting it back into my pocket.

"Taylor, I kind of have to go now." I said facing her.

"Oh, okay. I have to go meet Chad anyway now. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…" He gave each other a smile before going our separate ways. As I was walking down the hall I barley saw any students, well it's the end of the day. Everyone wants to get home I guess. As I turned the corner I ran into someone. "Sorry, I uh…" I looked up, only to be met with the basketball captain. Troy. He gave a slight laugh before saying.

"Nah, its okay Gabriella," he said putting his hands out in front of him.

"Are you sure, I mean I wasn't paying—"

"Gabriella, chill." He said chuckling while I looked down embarrassed. "Well uh, how have you been Gabs? I mean, we rarely talk anymore. You've stopped calling me ever since you and Shar broke up."

"Oh, yeah, I've been busy with homework and such…" I said awkwardly."So, how have you been?"

"Um, well…you know, Basketball."

"Oh, right…" We both stood there in a long awkward pause until I broke the silence. "Well, I should get going, have fun playing basketball."

"I'm actually going to help Sharpay with the setup." I raised my eye brows.

"Really," I asked.

"Well, my girlfriend wants to help out…"

"That explains it." I laughed.

"Hey! I happen to be a very helpful person." He smiled and folded his arms.

"Right Troy." I laughed. "Well, I gotta go Troy. I will see you later."

"Okay, bye Gabi." He gave me a hug before walking off. I stood there for a few seconds taking in what had just happened. I soon was able to continue walking to my locker. It didn't take long to get to my locker, doing my combination 24-36-4 quickly, I put the books I didn't need into my locker, and put the ones I did need into my bag. My phoned buzzed again, my mother, of course.

Where are you Gabi

-Mom

I responded with,

Give me a few secs

-Gabi

I shut my locker, heading off into the direction the doors were. I finally made it outside to where my mom was with no other interruptions. My mom waved to me from the car, I smiled back as I made my way to the car. I opened the door and got, shutting it as well.

"Gabriella, what took you so long?" She asked starting the car.

"No real reason." I responded.

"So you're telling me you decided to stay in the building for 10 minutes longer?" My mom asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes mom, that is exactly why." I said somewhat sarcastically. She just laughed shaking her head.

"Come on, let's just go home."

-

-

FINALLY HOME!! I breathed out a happy sigh before walking up to my room.

"Wait, Gabriella!" My mother called after me.

I turned around. "What is it?" I asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" I smiled at how caring she was. "Not really mom, but thanks anyway." I continued my walk upstairs to my room. I shut my pure white door once I was inside setting my bag down also. It felt so nice to finally be alone. I lay down on my bed facing the window and I thought, why did everything have to be so complicated now? It sucks so much, I don't really talk to Sharpay, I don't call Troy anymore, and Amber is just causing me stress…its just, ugh!! Why did things have to be this way? Just then I heard my phone beep, 1 new text. Of course, it's probably Taylor. I picked it up and I was wrong, it wasn't Taylor. It was Sharpay.

Can I come over l8r

-Sharpay

I sighed.

What for

-Gabi

Just 2 talk is that ok

-Sharpay

I gave it a quick thought.

Ambers comin l8r is that alrite

-Gabi

I didn't receive a text back right away.

So just plz can I cme over

-Sharpay

Fine

-Gabi

Thx :)

-Sharpay

I groaned and set my phone on my dresser in the place where a picture of Sharpay and I was. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, my thoughts spinning in circles, going round and round. Not coming to a stop, but hoping they would soon fall into order.

-

-

Where was I? Most importantly, why was someone calling my name. "Gabriella, Gabriella, wake up…" I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision still blurry, yet my hearing clear. "Gabriella…." I rubbed my eyes hoping I could get a clear view of the person. "Shar...Sharpay is that you?" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Yeah it's me Gabriella." By now I could see her face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask my voice slightly lower then normal due to sleeping. She gave a confused look.

"Um, you told me I could come. The text messages." She held up her phone.

"Oh, yeah…right." I said scooting to the front of my bed, letting my legs dangle over. Sharpay came over and did the same.

"So, uh…Sharpay what did you wanna talk about?" I asked looking down at my fingers.

"Well, for one thing. Why didn't I see you after school in drama class?" She asked. I knew she was looking me. I looked up and sighed.

"Sharpay…I just, don't know…"

"Okay, another thing, how come we don't really talk anymore?"

"Again Sharpay, I don't know. Maybe, it's just because, things are too awkward."

"Well, why don't we break that and try to work something out." She said. We both stared at each other. "Gabriella, I just…I….never mind," She said before looking down.

"Sharpay, come on. You can tell me" I looked at her before looking down at our hands. I slowly, yet kind of nervously took her hand into my left one. Sharpay gazed down at our hands before looking up at me.

"Gabriella…I," I urged her to keep talking. "I just, can't stand to see you with her." She admitted biting her lip tearing her gaze from me away. I sighed.

"Sharpay, there is nothing going on between us. I swear." I said. She still kept her gaze to the floor. I took my free hand and guided her head to look at me. "Sharpay, please, I mean it. I would never hurt you like that." I said seriously dropping my hand.

"You promise nothing is going on between you guys?" She asked.

"I promise." I gave Sharpay a hug before pulling back. We sat in a comfortable silence until she broke it.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes,"

"Will you please come help after school with me and the others?" She asked me smiling. How could I say no?

"Of course I will. I promise you." I smiled at her. I moved a little closer to her entangling my left hand with her right one. "You know, I think this has been the first time the tension between us has disappeared since the breakup." I said half smiling.

"Yeah it has Gabriella." Both of our heads soon faced each other, we gazed at each other for what seem liked hours. Our gaze was soon broken due to a doorbell ringing.

I sighed. "That must be Amber…MOM CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?" I yelled.

"Well, I better get going."Sharpay said as our hands detangled themselves.

"Sharpay, please stay." I said pleading still sitting on my bed.

She looked at me before looking down. All the Sudden the song "Tik Tok." Filled my room, Sharpay looked at her phone. "Its Ryan, Gabriella I gotta take this. Be right back." I nodded before she left the room. I got up and went over to my desk to get things we needed. I gathered them up and set them on my bed.

**With Sharpay (her P.O.V)**

"I don't know Ryan! Figure it out!" I yelled. _"But I can't, its not working!" _Ryan said in response.

"Come one Ryan, it's not that hard!" As I said this I noticed Amber heading towards Gabriella's room. Obviously noticing me, she smirked. I glared at her before she entered Gabriella's room.

"_Sharpay, Sharpay…are you there?"_ He asked. "I'm here. Listen Ryan I'll be home in a few."

_"Okay Sharpay…bye,"_ Ryan hung up the phone as well did I. As I entered Gabriella's room I saw something that I thought I would never see. I saw my ex-girlfriend kissing Amber, with Amber right on top of her. "I…uh…" I felt tears pricking my eyes. They instantly pulled apart and looked at me. "Sharpay…please," Gabriella pushed Amber off her. Before I let her get up I ran off.

**Few Minutes Prior Amber's P.O.V**

As I made it to the top of the stairs I saw Sharpay talking the phone with someone. She gazed at me, and I smirked at her. Giving her an indication I was about to do something with Gabriella. She just glared at me, and I laughed silently to myself. I entered Gabriella's room and saw her sitting on the floor picking up some spilled colored pencils."Hi Gabriella," She looked up at me smiling.

"Hey, what's up?"She asked standing up to face me.

"Nothing really, why is Sharpay here?" I asked.

"Oh, she came over a while ago. We just talked a little." I nodded. I turned to the door and saw a shadow on the wall knowing she was about to come in here. Here was my chance. Looking over at Gabriella she was staring at the floor probably about to pick up the mess. I flung myself on her sending us to the ground with me on top of her and our faces only inches away.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

We both fell on the ground with her on top of me. Our faces only inches away from each other. I could feel her breath on my mouth. When I least expected it I felt a pair of lips on mine. I froze. I didn't know what to do. Here I was lying on the ground with her kissing me. Why couldn't I pull away? Just then I heard sound from the doorway. Amber pulled away and we both looked at the door. Sharpay was standing there with Shock written all over her face. "Sharpay…please," I pushed Amber off me. Before I could even get up she was already gone. No she can't leave! "I got up as quickly as I could and ran after her. Bolting down the stairs, flinging the door open and slamming it shut. I ran outside ignoring the cold. There I saw Sharpay standing outside by her car sobbing. "Sharpay!" I yelled.

"Go away Gabriella!!" She yelled back. She walked over to the driver's side of her car.

"No, Sharpay!" I ran next to her slamming her against her car.

"Please, Sharpay listen. What you saw, it wasn't what you thought it was. Amber kissed me. I didn't kiss her back I swear! Sharpay…I love you…and only you. Please, you have to believe me." I said. She shook her head while pushing me off her.

"Gabriella, I just can't…" She said as more tears glided down her face. She opened her car door and drove off leaving me standing outside alone. I soon felt tears sliding down my face as I watched her drive away. Just when things were getting better, they became worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I bet some of you hate me right now. But hey, this is how it turned out. Part of it was up to you guys and the voting. I had 13 people vote. But hey, things will get better in the next few chapters. Also I didn't really check the grammar and spelling that well as always, but please review! :)

-xVashleyx4xlifex


	9. Chapter 7 New couple arising?

Hello readers, I know it's been like 3 or 4 months since I last updated. My only excuse why is because I'm been busy with my school soccer team and school work. My finals are coming up. I get out of school on June 17th. So after that I should have chapters being updated quicker. So other than that…here's chapter 7. P.S- some of you guys may hate me again once you read the last few lines of the chapter.

_Last time: "Go away Gabriella!" She yelled back. She walked over to the driver's side of her car._

_ "No, Sharpay!" I ran next to her slamming her against her car._

"_Please, Sharpay listen. What you saw, it wasn't what you thought it was. Amber kissed me. I didn't kiss her back I swear! Sharpay…I love you…and only you. Please, you have to believe me." I said. She shook her head while pushing me off her._

_ "Gabriella, I just can't…" She said as more tears glided down her face. She opened her car door and drove off leaving me standing outside alone. I soon felt tears sliding down my face as I watched her drive away. Just when things were getting better, they became worse. _

**Back with Amber when all the drama took place with GabiXShar**

When Gabriella had left the room to go after her ex, I smiled. I knew what I had done, and that there was no possible way Gabriella and Sharpay would get back together . I now had Gabriella where I wanted her. I also had Sharpay somewhat out of the way. Hopefully it will stay that way, or every things going to fall out of place. I got knocked out of my thoughts when I heard someone walking up the stairs, it was probably Gabriella. When she walked, her face was pale and tears were streaming down her face.

**A few minutes prior with Gabriella**

I just stood there stunned. I just couldn't believe what had just happened in the past 15 minutes. I had Sharpay's trust, and now it's gone. I was able to get out of the trance and walk inside the house up to my room. I walked over to my bed, sat down, and buried my face in my hands crying. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck pulling me into their arms. She was the cause of all of this, but I didn't care at that moment. I needed to be held. I wrapped my arms around her sobbing into the crook of her neck.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry."I told her trying to act like I didn't mean for any of this to happen. She didn't respond but just kept on crying. "Shh, Gabriella. It's going to be okay." I said to her as I started to rub her back. After a few minutes of rubbing her back, her crying still didn't subside.

***With Sharpay who just got home***

I marched right into the house crying not saying a word to my parents or my brother.

"Sharpay, what's wrong!" Ryan yelled as he followed me upstairs.

"Ryan, not now!" I said through my teeth.

"Come on Shar, it can't be that bad. Is it?" He asked as I entered my room. I was about to shut the door when he stopped it with his foot.

"Seriously Ryan! Leave!" I yelled through my tears.

"No!" He said somewhat softly. He pushed himself in my room and shut the door. I stood there crying, but eventually walking over to my bed sitting on it.

"Now…Sharpay, tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head crying silently now.

"Gabriella…she…"

"Gabriella what?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I saw her kissing Amber." I said now looking at him.

"A…are you sure?" He gave me a confused face. Like are you kidding me.

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes!" I kind of yelled out.

"Sharpay, are you sure that's what happened? Did you talk to Gabriella about it?" Ryan asked me.

"Well before I left, she told me Amber had kissed her, but she didn't kiss back." I said through more tears.

I could tell Ryan didn't know what to say when I saw him look down. I was about to leave when he pulled me into his arms. "Sharpay, I'm sorry, I promise things will get better." I shook my head again."No it won't Ryan." I said trying to hold back more tears. I pushed him back forcefully and left my room. No one knew how I felt. I felt angry at Amber, upset I lost trust with Gabriella. Frustrated that things kept on getting worse. I just want things to go back to normal! For the 2nd time that night I had a breakdown. I slid down the hallway wall sobbing into my folded arms with my knees against my chest.

**Back with Gabriella and Amber**

"Gabriella, shh." I rubbed her back softly finally getting her to calm down. Her head lay on my shoulder while sitting in between my legs. I heard the door open, and standing there was her mother.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, complete worry in her voice. She looked at her silently crying daughter then back to me.

"Yeah, every things fine Ms. Montez. We just had a minor problem." I said as I used another hand to stoke Gabi's hair.

"Um, okay. " She nodded staring worriedly at Gabriella. She left the room leaving us alone. As her crying finally stopped, she lifted her head up wiping away stray tears.

"Gabriella, I'm so very sorry." I said even though it wasn't true. Gabriella gave me a blank stare before looking at her clock.

"Um…A...Amber y…ou should…get...go...ing" She said in one shaky breath. I sighed, she was right. It was half past 8.

"Yeah, okay. I'll leave." I gave her a quick hug before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded with her arms folded across her chest. I gave her a half smile before turning around to leave her room.

***Gabriella's P.O.V***

I watched Amber leave the room before I lay on my side. I breathed out 1 long breath thinking why everything had to be so complicated. Why can't things go back to normal? I didn't really get any of my homework done, or any of the project Amber and I were supposed to do. I still had time to do some of it. But I was way too tired. I decided to get up and get ready for bed, not caring it was only 8:30. I put my pajamas on, set my alarm clock on, then finally turned off me lights before climbing into my bed.

**With Sharpay in her room.**

I finally got my crying to stop just before 8:50. Of course my parents asked me what was going on. But I ignored them. I didn't really wanna tell them why I was upset. Just why? Why did this have to happen God? Why? Amber had to make things worse for me. I hate her so much! Why did she have to come into my life and ruin things!

***The Next day at school with Gabriella and Taylor. 7:00. (Before school starts)***

"So what happened Gabriella? You're getting me worried."

"Well last night. Sharpay came over. We talked about things, trying to make our friendship a little less awkward. And things went well. I promised Sharpay nothing was going on between Amber and me. Which was true, and…" I paused for a second, "She got a phone call, from her brother I assume. That's when Amber came in. We said hello and everything and…"

"Go on Gabriella." Taylor said.

"Well, I don't know how it happened. But Amber fell on me, and then 2 seconds later she kissed me! Then Sharpay walks in, and everything went downhill from there."

"Well, what did you do?" Taylor asked me

"Well, when she kissed me, I froze. I didn't know what to do. Sharpay just ran off crying. Of course I went after her. But she didn't believe me when I said I didn't kiss back. I just hope today isn't going to too bad between us"

"Gabriella, if you wanted, I could talk to Sharpay for you."

"Nah, its okay Taylor…I'll talk to her myself."

I entered the classroom I saw Amber already in her seat. Troy and Sarah were all "cuddly" with each other. Taylor and Chad were talking. Jason, of course confused. Ryan was talking to Kelsi. Probably about Prom. And well Sharpay, she was starring into space. God knows what she's thinking about.

"Gabriella, are you going to take your seat or what?" Zeke asked me. I smiled embarrassingly at him walking over to my seat sitting down. I gazed over at Sharpay, guilt written all over my face. Her face was tear stained, it looked like she had cried herself to sleep, she might have not even gotten any sleep. I felt someone grab my hand, turning to my right Amber smiled giving me somewhat of an apologetic look.

"It will be okay Gabriella." She said.

"I hope your right." I told her pulling my hand away from hers.

Drama class soon came to end signaling it was time to go to 2nd hour. Which I didn't really want to because of you know who! I gathered my things before exiting the half empty room to Chemistry.

"Hey Gabriella! Wait up." Of course, Taylor. I stopped and waited for before we continued our first silent walk to 2nd hour. I was about to walk in when Taylor stopped me.

"Gabriella, do you wanna work with me today? Because of last night?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No its okay Taylor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Taylor." I gave her a slight smile before walking into the room. I made my way over to the lab station, not taking my eyes off of Sharpay. I set my stuff down before I took my seat.

"Um hi Sharpay…"

"Hi…" She mumbled. I could tell right then, things weren't going to go so well. "How are things going with your new girlfriend?" She asked somewhat angrily.

I let out a slight sigh. "Sharpay, what you saw last night…Amber kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I swear Sharpay."

"Yeah, and you didn't pull back either." She said.

"Well that's because I was in complete shock Sharpay. I didn't know how to react at that moment." She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "Sharpay, I may have hurt you, but I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry." Sharpay tore her gaze away from me onto the black table we were sitting at.

"Sharpay, can I ask you a question?" Sharpay nodded still looking down.

"Why do you care?" I asked facing her.

"Care about what?" She asked quietly.

"I mean why do you care that another girl likes me? I don't get it Sharpay. You broke up with me, and there had to be a reason why. I just wanna know why you want Amber away from me. I know you told me you can't stand seeing her with me…but why is all I wanna know…" I said to her with Sharpay's eyes now staring back into mine, showing hurt and confusion, also showing a little bit of anger.

"Gabriella….I-"

"Good morning class! Today we will be taking a quiz on the last 4 experiments we have done so far in class. The quiz should take all hour. But if you happen to finish early, you may work on other homework you may have. So once I pass out the quiz, there should be no talking or you will receive a zero! Got it?" He looked around the room before passing out the quizzes.

"So Shar, how did Chemistry class go?" Ryan asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Um, it went okay; Gabriella and I just had a minor fight."

"Define minor Sharpay…" He asked as we reached the stairs to the 3rd floor.

"Well, Gabriella and I just had a slight fight about last night. Then she asked why I cared so much about another girl having a crush on her and stuff, meaning Amber."

"Well, why do you care Sharpay?" Ryan asked as we made our way to the top of the staircase.

"I didn't give her an answer…" I said as I stopped at the top.

"Why not Sharpay?" He asked as he caught up with me.

"Because, I don't know what it is Ryan."

"I do, and it's obvious."

"Really? Tell me Ryan!" I nearly yelled as I stood in front of him.

"Sharpay, I'm not going to tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. You're smart enough to."

"Well I'm obviously not that smart, because I don't know what the answer is!" I replied throwing my arms up in the air.

"Shar, I'm sorry. You are just going to have to find it out on your own." He told me before walking around me.

"Ryan!" I yelled at him.

"Sharpay, figure it out! I'll see you later!" He smiled at me before disappearing in the crowd of students.

**After 4****th**** hour with Gabriella.(Lunch time)**

"Hey Taylor!" I yelled to the other side of the hall. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?"

"Nothing really, can you tell our friends I'll be a little late. I need to talk to Amber."

"Oh sure Gabriella, I will. See you in a bit." She smiled and waved before heading to the lunch room. As she went that way, I made my way to the roof top garden where I had told her to meet me. Knowing that she had already known where it was since the principal gave her a tour of East High. I made it up the stairwell and onto the brick. Turning to my right I saw Amber looking out over the building slightly shivering.

"A little cold Amber," I asked smiling. She turned around to face me.

"Yeah…I am a little bit cold. Remind me why we didn't meet in the theater?" She asked walking closer to me.

"Because, that's where Mrs. Darbus is most of the time. Unless, you wanna help plan a musical?" I asked smiling.

"I rather not," She laughed as we both sat down on the bench.

"That's what I thought…"

"So, you wanted to talk to me Gabriella?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I did...Amber what was up with last night?" I asked giving her a long hard stare.

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"I mean, why did you kiss me?" I asked Amber calmly. She instantly looked down.

"Because….I guess I just got caught in the moment." Amber said to me. I sighed and moved closer to her before lifting up her chin connecting our eyes with one another's again.

"So your saying it was an accident and that you don't like me at all."

"Gabriella, your half right."She put her hand on the back of my neck. Her other hand resting on my right hand. "Gabriella, I do like you..."

"So I was right, you do you like me." Amber smiled and took her hand that was once resting on my hand to my left shoulder as she moved closer to me. Our faces were now only inches apart. Everything was now quiet except for the sounds of cars going by and the wind blowing through our hair. I watched her lean in closer and closer to me until I felt her lips once again resting on mine. My Instant thought was to pull away. But I didn't. I let her kiss me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I guess I'm going to stop there. I would have written more, but I needed a way to end the Chapter. This seemed like a good place to stop writing. So the next chapter won't be out for a while till after the last day of school. I had this all written out, but was just too lazy to post it. I know, and I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. :( Again spelling and grammar, not the best)

-xVashleyx4xlifex


	10. Chapter 8 Kissing leads to confusion

**Hello readers, here is chapter 8. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I had a minor writers block. I'm gathering up more idea's right now. So hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one.**

**Last time:** _"So I was right, you do you like me." Amber smiled and took her hand that was once resting on my hand to my left shoulder as she moved closer to me. Our faces were now only inches apart. Everything was now quiet except for the sounds of cars going by and the wind blowing through our hair. I watched her lean in closer and closer to me until I felt her lips once again resting on mine. My Instant thought was to pull away. But I didn't. I let her kiss me.  
_-

The kiss didn't last long. Amber looked me in the eyes before kissing me again. Mid kiss I pulled away from Amber.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't do this Amber." I said about to get up, but only to be pulled back down on the bench.

"Why can't you do this Gabriella?" She asked pulling her hands away from me.

"Because I promised Sharpay that there was nothing going on between us, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want Sharpay to hate me." I told her. Amber shook her head laughing slightly.

"This is all because of Sharpay? You're kidding right?" She asked me. I just stared at her blankly. "You're keeping a promise to a girl that broke up with you? Sharpay dumped you for a reason. Why would you listen to her Gabriella? You are guys are over. So that should give you the right to go out and date different people right?" She asked me. I nodded. It did make some sense. "So Gabriella, don't listen to her. Just forget about her. She's not important anymore. So seriously, just let her go." She said the last sentence calmly. Amber brought her hands to my neck again leaning in slowly. Oh gosh, what do I do? I don't know whether I should pull away or kiss back, or what. I turned my head slightly away from her.

"Gabriella, I know you want this." She said whispering. Our lips met again, this time I actually kissed back. I took my shaky hands and brought them to her waist. What the hell was I doing? I was kissing the girl who had caused me to loose Sharpay almost completely. So why am I kissing her?

***Down in the lunch room***

"Hey Taylor, where is Gabriella? I've been looking for her ever since the end of 4th hour." I asked.

"Sharpay didn't Ryan tell you? She's talking with Amber right now. She should be down here in a few minutes." Taylor brought her attention back to her boyfriend. Why was Gabriella talking with Amber? I sat there quietly next to Ryan waiting for Gabriella to get here. Amber was probably going to be following her down here.

***Back up on the roof***

We finally pulled away, leaving me with mixed feelings on what had just happened. I had just kissed a girl, who Sharpay hated, and the girl that ruined things between us. Amber must have sensed that I was slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Gabriella, it will be okay. I promise." Amber smiled scooting a little closer to me. I wonder how many times she has said that to me so far. I'm guessing about 3 times. We both sat there in silence for a few minutes until she spoke up.  
"Can I ask you a question Gabriella?" Amber asked. I nodded.

"What is it?"

"Will you go to the winter fest dance with me Gabriella?" She asked now looking at me. I turned away searching for the right answer. Yes or no? I turned to face her once more.

"Um, sure I'll go to the dance with you." I said unsurely. Amber smiled before throwing her arms around me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist for the 2nd time that day. I felt a buzz in my pocket making me pull away from Amber. I glanced at my phone saying I had one new text message. I opened the message up and it read.

_Hey Gabi r u comin to lunch or what?  
Unless u 2 r doin something else. _

-Tay

I sighed. "Amber we should probably get to lunch. Taylor's wondering where we are. She nodded in agreement. We both got up and headed to the 1st floor of the lunch room meeting everyone one there.

"Hey Gabs, what took you so long?" Chad asked as we both sat down. I was sitting next to Amber and Sharpay. Great joy!

"Yeah, Sharpay was getting worried." Troy said.

"I was not Troy!" She yelled back.

"Was to," Troy replied.

"Oh shut up Bolton!" Sharpay yelled making most of us laugh.

"So Gabi, while you were gone I was talking about how Troy was have a bonfire at the park tomorrow around 6." Chad said.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go." Troy asked. "You can bring her along if you want." Troy said pointing to Amber.

"Uh sure Troy, I'll go."

"Great," He replied before Jason changed the subject. Amber grabbed my hand under the table which made me slightly nervous. Taylor looked over at me and gave me the _how as your talk look._ I took out my phone texting with one hand telling her I would tell her later.

***Sharpay's P.O.V***

What was with Gabriella and Amber? How come they are only using one hand? I l**ooked** over at everyone seeing they were looking at Chad, of course probably listening to one of his crazy stories. I _dropped_ my fork on the ground excusing myself to pick it up. Eww, this floor is really dirty! I forgot about the filthy floor and looked over at where Gabi and Amber were sitting. Why the fuck were they holding hands? I smirked and grabbed Amber's foot making her scream.

"Everything okay Amber?" I heard Gabriella ask her.

"Something grabbed me from under the table?" She said. I picked up my fork revealing myself from under the table.

"Sorry that was me…I accidently touched her foot." I said smirking at Amber, she just glared right back.

"Um okay, but why were you under the table?" Ryan asked.

"I dropped my fork." They all looked at me strangely before Chad went back to telling his stupid story.

***Gabriella's P.O.V***

That was strange, but oh well. For the next 25 minutes I felt Sharpay and Amber having a complete stare down, making me feel uncomfortable. What felt like hours, was only minutes until the bell rang signaling 5th hour. Yes a class without my ex girlfriend and my current "girlfriend." Honestly I have no clue on what we are actually.

***After 5****th**** and 6****th**** period***

"So Gabriella are you going to tell me how your talk went?" Taylor asked as I put my text books and binders I didn't need in my locker.

"Um I can't now. I have to go help Sharpay with the school dance thing for next Saturday. If you want you can come over later and we can talk." I said.

"Okay sure, I'll come over later and we can talk about it." She said as I shut my locker.

"Great, so I will see you later tonight I guess." I said.

"Yep, see ya later Gabriella." Taylor said before heading off to her car.

"Gabriella!" I heard Amber yell.

"Hi Amber, are you going too?" I asked.

"Yeah, if that's alright," She asked.

"No it's fine," We both headed to the drama room, I entered the room first.

"Hi Gabri-what is she doing here?" Sharpay asked with slight attitude in her voice.

"She's here to help, like me." Sharpay was about to respond when her brother walked over to where we were standing.

"Hey Gabriella…Amber. Are you guys here to help?" I nodded.

"Great, why don't you guys go of there and finish the welcome banner." Ryan smiled at us before we walked over to the table farthest away from the room.

***Sharpay's P.O.V***

"Ryan, why did you do that?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"What's the big deal Shar?" He asked.

"Well Amber's here along with Gabriella!" I yelled almost too loudly.

"Sharpay, I think this is all about Amber, not Gabriella. You just want Amber gone and out of the way." Ryan said before returning to his previous job, making snowflakes to put on the walls of the gym.

***With Amber and Gabriella, Amber's P.O.V***

"Hey Gabriella will you pass the blue marker?" I asked her, I looked over and saw her staring at nothing. She was probably thinking.

"Gabriella," I said snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" She responded.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Amber, I…what happened earlier today didn't feel right." She said.

"What, you mean the kiss?" I asked her drawing a large w on the banner.

"Yeah, when we kissed, it felt strange." Gabriella said now handing me a gray marker.

"Well maybe it was because you just broke up with someone you loved. And now you just can't deal with kissing someone else." I told her. She just nodded. "Gabriella, don't worry about this." I said smiling at her placing my lips on her cheek kissing her making sure Sharpay could see us.

"Ryan I want her gone!" I yelled at my brother getting more paper out of the cabinet handing it to another boy who needed it.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, that's not going to happen." My brother said.

"Well it needs to happen, she…ugh!" I couldn't stop dwelling on the fact that she was with Gabriella. How could Gabriella let this continue? She knows I love her…I think.

After Amber and I finished the banner we left the classroom. I felt Sharpay's eyes on us the whole time. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable. We walked outside to the parking lot to my car.

"Bye Gabi, see you later." Amber smiled and waved at me.

"Bye Amber." I said about to get into my car.

"Wait Gabriella, we didn't finish the project." She said.

"Don't worry Amber, I'll finish it tonight." I told her. She smiled and walked over to her car which was 20 cars away from mine.

"So Gabriella, how was your talk with Amber?" Taylor asked as we sat down on my chairs on my balcony.

"Um, it went okay." I said looking up into the dark starlit sky.

"Seriously Gabi, give me details." She said. I sighed.

"Okay fine." I paused before continuing. "Well I met her up in the rooftop garden to talk. Like I had said. We sat down and I asked her why she had kissed me last night. At first she said she got caught up in the moment." I said, Taylor told me to go on. "So I asked her if she didn't like me. Amber said she had liked me and never meant to come in between Sharpay and I. Which there really never was an us, because we had broke up. Basically she said she liked me and didn't mean to ruin my relationship with Shar." I said.

"Did anything else happen Gabriella?" Taylor asked. Her attention fully focused on me.

"Yes, we kissed…a few times." I said.

"What?" Taylor yelled.

"Shh Taylor!" I yelled back. "My mom is downstairs!"

"Sorry, continue." She replied lowering her voice back to normal.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Amber and I kissed a few times. The first time, I didn't react. The 2nd time I pulled away and told her I couldn't do this."

"What did Amber say?"

"She said that Sharpay broke up with me, so I shouldn't be listening to her. So basically, just to forget about her. Sharpay wasn't important. And that I should be allowed to date other girls since Sharpay and I are no longer dating." I said.

"The last part makes some sense Gabriella." Taylor said now leaning against the back of the chair. I nodded.

"So the 3rd kiss, I actually kissed back. I don't know why. But it felt strange Taylor, like something wasn't right." I told her turning away.

"Well maybe it's because you're not used to being with anyone but Sharpay." Taylor told me.

"That's what Amber said." I responded. "But Taylor, I'm not sure what to do. I love Sharpay and I can't stand being with someone else."

"Gabriella, if Sharpay wanted you back she would have said something by now. I think you should try this new relationship with Amber. Who knows, it might be better then the one you had with Sharpay." Taylor told me. I doubt I will have a better relationship with Amber.

After I had finished talking with Taylor she went home to finish her homework. Me, on the other hand finished that project that Amber and I were supposed to do last night. But since that incident happened, we didn't get to. Once I finished the project I put in my back pack so I wouldn't forget to bring it on Monday morning.

"Morning mom," I said walking down the stairs fully dressed ready to go.

"Good morning sweetie. Where are you going at 8:30 this morning?" She asked washing dishes.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back later mom." I kissed my mom's cheek quickly walking over to the coat hook.

"Have fun, and don't have too many cups of coffee! May I remind you what happened the last time you went to get coffee all by yourself?" My mom asked drying her hands off. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile on my face. I will never ever forget that time I had way too many cups of coffee. I drove my mom crazy!

"No mother. See you later." I said opening the door. It was actually sunny out today. Hopefully most of the snow will melt.

"Bye Gabriella." She replied. I shut the door walking over to my car. I smiled, hoping this was going to be a good day. I started my car only to be interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello," I asked turning on my radio.

"Hey Gabi," I heard a high pitched voice say.

"Hi Amber, what's up?" I asked.

"Noting really, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this morning." Amber asked.

"Well if you want, I'm leaving to go get coffee. The same place we talked. Do you want to meet me there?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there. Bye Gabi." Amber said.

"Bye," I hung up the phone setting it the center council before pulling out onto the black top.

**Hey guys, sorry chapter 8 was so short. But I had to end it here; it leads to where I want the story to go. So, the next chapter is in the making. One more thing, I need more reviews. I had 1 out of 85 people who read the story review the last chapter. (Thanks ****Amydraw99****). Again, I suck at spelling and grammar. There is probably some mistakes in this chapter.**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex =)**


	11. Chapter 9 Chemistry

**Read first please!**

**Hello guys, how are you all doing? Good I hope. :D. So, here is the 9****th**** chapter. By the way I just realized that fanfiction didn't allow the dashes I had in for dividers (stupid me!), so now I made a different one. Hopefully it works this time. Oh and guess what? This story will be on YouTube hopefully by August. The trailer is up on 1 of my YouTube accounts (xVashleyx4xlifex) you can view the trailer there. Or you can go to my fanfiction profile page and find the link to it.**

Last time: Last time: _"Hey Gabi," I heard a high pitched voice say._

"_Hi Amber, what's up?" I asked._

_ "Noting really, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this morning." Amber asked._

"_Well if you want, I'm leaving to go get coffee. The same place we talked. Do you want to meet me there?" I asked._

_ "Yeah sure, I'll meet you there. Bye Gabi." Amber said. I bet she was smiling like crazy._

"_Bye," I hung up the phone setting it the center council before pulling out onto the black road._

I stepped into the coffee shop seeing that it wasn't that full. I walked over to the counter to go order what I wanted. Once they took my order. I looked around. There in the back corner was my ex-girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. She was sitting all alone writing some stuff down into a notebook. I thought about going over there and saying hi to her. A few minutes later they gave me my coffee, I took it off the counter now heading over to where Sharpay was.

"Hey Sharpay," I said smiling standing there. Sharpay looked up. Once she saw it was me she smiled.

"Hi Gabriella, what are you doing here?" She asked dropping what she was doing.

"Just getting some coffee." I replied. Sharpay motioned for me to sit down so I took the seat across from her. "What are you doing here?" I asked bring the cup up to my lips.

"Just doing some planning for winterfest, I still need to figure out what songs should be played, and what other decorations I need. You know, stuff like that." She said.

"Sounds like fun," I replied setting my cup down on the table.

"Yeah, lots of fun. Hey listen, are you able to help out after school on Monday? Our committee needs more people, we just don't have enough." She asked.

"Sure Sharpay, I'd love to." I said smiling at her.

"Great!" Sharpay picked up her pencil writing more stuff on her notepad.

"So, uh. Where's your brother?" I asked. Why do I ask so many questions?

"Oh, Ryan is at the mall with Kelsi. Ryan is looking for a tux to wear at Winterfest. Kelsi is helping him." She said. I just nodded.

"Are you going to Troy's bonfire tonight?" I asked. Sharpay looked up laughing slightly.

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Yeah, I'm going." She said.

"I thought you were working on planning for the dance, not working on chemistry." I asked more as a statement picking up a worksheet with chemical equations on it.

"Well I was, Mr. Portman wants me to raise my grade up. My grade isn't that good right now." She said taking the white sheet away from me putting it into her binder.

"If you want Sharpay, I could help you? I'm really good at chemistry." I told her.

"You're good at every subject." I smiled blushing. "But sure, I'd like that Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"So how about we start tomorrow, right here around 10:30. Is that okay?" I ask. She nods before going back to writing stuff down on her notebook.

***At the front door with Amber.***

I walked into the building scanning the room. I found 2 guys talking on their phones. 1 girl texting, 2 others talking, 2 boys on a laptop, and 2 other girls talking in the corner. Wait a second? Is that Gabriella and Sharpay? I saw them laughing and smiling at each other. That was going to come to an end in a few seconds.

***Back over with Gabpay***

"Really," I asked laughing. She nodded laughing as well.

"Hey Gabriella!" I turned my head and saw Amber, she ran over here kissing my on the lips surprising me. I quickly pulled away from her now looking at Sharpay probably shocked at what just had happened.

"Are you guys…dating?" Sharpay asked. I was about to open my mouth when I realized I didn't know how to answer her question. Sharpay looked down.

"I have to go." She said gathering her stuff quickly.

"Sharpay, please don't go." I said, she ignored me walking away from the table out the doors. I faced Amber. "Amber why'd ya do that?" I asked, slight anger showing through my voice. Amber looked down.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I didn't mean to." She said, sadness written all over her face when she faced me again. I let out a slight sigh. Amber probably didn't mean to do that.

"It's okay, but please Amber, can we slow things down. Were going too fast." I said. Amber nodded gazing back up to me. Amber and I spent most of our time there talking about things; mostly it was about school and family stories.

**Later that day**

"Ryan you are so going down!' I playfully yelled at him staring at the TV screen. We were playing sky blaster. **(Idk if it's a real game or not)** I was winning by 500 points. There was no way Ryan could beat me. I pressed the A button firing more bullets at his red airplane.

"Troy that's not fair, you got triple fire!" Ryan said dodging my bullets I fired at him.

"You snooze you loose!" I said laughing. A few seconds later my blue plane blew up into a million pieces shocking me. "Ryan you didn't tell me you had a X exploder!" I yelled setting the controller down.

"You snooze you loose." Ryan mocked my words from before. I just huffed. "Hey what's that smell?" I asked sniffing the air. Ryan shrugged. I got up walking to the kitchen. "Zeke what are you making?" I ask.

"I made a cake. I'm trying to make another one. But Jason and Chad won't stop eating the batter!" I laughed. Guys come on. Let's leave Zeke alone so he can bake." I said laughing.

"Hey! Just so you know, girls love my cooking, so does Chad and Jason!" I rolled my eyes walking back over to the couch with the guys following. I sat down and noticed Chad a bowl of popcorn in his arms.

"Chad, where did you get that?" I asked as Ryan grabbed the controller off the ground. Jason took a seat next to him

"Zeke popped this for me." He said hugging the bowl to his chest sitting down next to me. Chad set the bowl down on the table next to him so he could grab the other controller.

"You're going down Ryan!" Chad said pressing the start button.

"Oh well see Danforth, for I am the ruler of the skies!" Ryan said, I laughed at what Ryan had just said. Throughout the game Chad was winning until Ryan blew him up the triple K bomb. Chad and Ryan played 15 more rounds, only resulting in Chad loosing.

"Noooooo! That's it Evans!" Chad yelled.

"Will you just give up already? Ryan has been beating you for the past 20 minutes." I told him smiling.

"No I will not give up Bolton! For I—"

"The cake is ready!" Zeke yelled from the kitchen. Chad and Jason instantly got up running into the kitchen. I just shook my head before looking at Ryan who was laughing. Ryan clicked the back button on the controller setting it to one player. He chose what type of plane he wanted along with his starting ammo.

"So Troy, what happened to your girlfriend? I haven't seen her." Ryan asked clicking start focusing on the screen in front of him.

"Oh, Michelle, she's sick. She should be better by Monday." I replied, Ryan just nodded.

"And how's your sister doing?" I asked watching him shoot other airplanes on the TV.

"Sharpay is stressed," He said.

"Why? Is she still upset about breaking up with Gabriella?" I asked him, bam! Another airplane gone.

"No not really, Sharpay is just mad about the fact that Amber is always flirting with Gabriella. And she acts like she doesn't love Gabriella anymore sometimes. Which I know isn't true. Overall, Sharpay still loves Gabriella, she just doesn't like the fact that Amber is all over Gabi. Which I could understand, I just really wish that they would get back together." Ryan said, I just nodded still staring at the TV screen.

"Troy, we got you some cake." Chad said with his mouth full. Chad sat down next to me handing me a plate of chocolate cake, Jason doing the same with Ryan.

"Thanks Chad." I took it out of his hands looking down at his plate. "Geez Chad, did you like take half of the cake?" I asked.

"No…It just looks like a large piece."He said, I rolled my eyes turning my head back to where it was before, facing the TV screen.

***4:45 at Sharpay's house***

"What took you so long?" I asked my brother as he walked into the house.

"Sorry, I was hanging out with Troy and the guys at his house. We were playing sky blaster and I beat all of them every single time!" Ryan nearly yelled smiling like an idiot.

"Ryan you're such a dork." I told him changing the channel on the TV.

"I am not!" He said back to me.

"Really? Look at what you're wearing." I said eyeing his clothing. Ryan looked down at himself. He was wearing a white sweater vest, tan shorts and white Knee high socks. To top it all off he was wearing a black hat.

"My point exactly," I said.

"Okay, enough about me, what have you been doing all day?" Ryan asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Planning for winterfest and watching TV. By the way, can you go out and get decorations. Gabriella is going to help me with chemistry tomorrow." Ryan was about to respond to that when I pointed a finger at him.

"Okay fine, "

"Good," Ryan got up and walked to his room leaving me all alone on the couch.

***5:00 P.M***

"So Gabriella what time do you want me to come get you?" Amber asked me as I went through my closet.

"Um, how about 5:45?" I asked grabbing a white shirt off a hanger.

"Sure, I will see you then. Bye Gabi."

"Bye Amber." I hung up my phone tossing it on my bed. I faced my closet again deciding what jacket I should wear. I scanned my closet and saw a bright pink zip up hoodie. It was a jacket Sharpay gave me a few months ago. I stood there starring at it for a few seconds before taking it off the hanger. Now what type of pants should I wear? I opened my drawer and took out a pair of dark jeans. I set them on the counter of my bathroom after I turned on my radio. The song "Breakeven" blasted throughout my room. Why must they play a depressing song? I shut my bathroom door walking over to the shower turning it on it hot.

***40 minutes later***

I looked at myself in the mirror making sure I looked okay. My hair was in a messy bun, I didn't feel like wearing it down. I didn't have much makeup on. I mean come one, who needs to wear make-up to a bonfire? I had my dark jeans on along with my white t-shirt and pink jacket that Sharpay gave me. I opened my bathroom walking over to my bed to put my cell phone in my pocket. As I did that a loud sound rang through the house, Amber was probably here. "Mom can you get that?" I yelled turning off my lights, I shut my door heading downstairs.

"Gabriella, remember I want you home by-'' I cut her off. I thought about grabbing my coat knowing it would be cold since it was winter. But I decided not to.

"By 10:30. I got it mom." I said heading out the door.

"Have fun!" She yelled as I closed the door.

"I'll try to!" I replied back to her.

"Hey Gabriella, you look nice." She said standing there by her car.

"Thanks, you too." I said. I went over to her car. She got into the drivers seat as I got into the passenger seat. Amber started the car now backing up onto the street for our 10 minute drive to the park.

We pulled into the parking lot seeing a bright orange and yellow light up ahead along with people. I got out of the car wondering how this night was going to turn out. Hopefully this night will be okay.

**Okay guys, sorry it was shorter then the previous chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. Please review or I will have Troy blast you with his triple fire! **

**Peace!**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**


	12. Chapter 10 Cold weather

**Hello, this will be the story update for 2 weeks. I'm leaving for vacation in a few days. So you guys might be waiting a while for the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter. :D  
**

_Last time: "By 10:30. I got it mom." I said heading out the door._

"_Have fun!" She yelled as I closed the door._

_ "I'll try to!" I replied back to her._

"_Hey Gabriella, you look nice." She said standing there by her car._

_ "Thanks, you too." I said. We both headed to her car. She got into the drivers seat as I got into the passenger seat. Amber started the car now backing up onto the street for our 10 minute drive to the park._

_We pulled into the parking lot seeing a bright orange and yellow light up ahead along with people. I got out of the car wondering how this night was going to turn out. Hopefully this night will be okay._

****

Amber held my hand as we made our way to the group.

"Hey guys!" I said sitting down on a log, Amber sitting next to me. They all said hello to us except for Chad who had his mouth full of marshmallows. Taylor slapped the back of his head making everyone laugh.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked before shoving more marshmallows into his mouth.

"Stop eating all the marshmallows! And say hi to Gabriella and Amber!" Taylor said yelling at her boyfriend.

"Hey…" Chad said with his mouth full. We just laughed at Chad. I looked away from Chad scanning the group not seeing Sharpay.

"Hey Troy, where's Sharpay?" I asked.

"Oh, she's behind the trees by the lake." I said thanks getting up letting go of Amber's hand going behind the trees. Sharpay was sitting on a blanket by the lake with her legs against her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Sharpay also had her guitar and notepad next to her. I came up quietly behind her.

"Hey Sharpay," I said sitting down next to her, my legs stretched out in front of me.

"Hi Gabriella," She said now in the position I was in.

"Um, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the group?" I asked her looking out onto the water.

"Oh, I don't know…" She said. "I guess I needed to be alone." Sharpay said now facing me. I turned my head looking at her.

"Well it is quite peaceful out here." I said.

"Yeah it is. So uh, you and Amber, what's up with that Gabriella?" She asked kinda seriously. I looked over to my right sighing.

"Sharpay honestly, I don't know how it happened…it just did. Amber and I are not official. I'm still really confused on if I want to be with her or not." I glanced at Sharpay who was looking down at her feet. I decided to drop the topic sensing Sharpay was uncomfortable. "So what were you writing?" I asked her smiling.

"Just a song!" She replied quickly.

"Can I hear it?" I asked her sweetly moving closer to her.

"No," Sharpay said playfully.

"Aww, why not?" I asked putting my pouty face on. Sharpay laughed at me.

"Gabriella, as cute as you look. No." She said. All the sudden an idea came into my mind.

"I know how to get you to play it for me." I said deviously facing Sharpay.

"Oh no, don't you dare Gabriella!" Sharpay moved away from me.

"Then play me the song." I moved closer to her.

"The answer is still no." She said.

"Okaaayyyy," I grabbed her sides hovering above her. "You asked for it!" I started tickling instantly making her laugh.

"Gabbbii…staa…stop!" She managed to say. I just continued to tickle her as she erupted into more giggles. "Pa…please?" She asked not being able to control her laughter.

"Okay…fine…" I gave in knowing she still wasn't going to play that song for me. I stopped tickling her letting her catch her breath. I was still aware that I was on top of her. My hands were now on either side of her head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She said finally being able to breathe again. We stared at each other for a few minutes until she spoke up.

"Hey, you're wearing that jacket I gave you." Sharpay said looking at it.

"Yeah, it's my favorite jacket. You gave it to me." I told her smiling.

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Are you over there?" Amber's voice called out. I rolled my eyes getting off Sharpay so she could sit up.

"Yes I'm over here! I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back. I gazed over at Sharpay who was sitting up. "Are you coming?" I asked putting my hands in my jacket.

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds." She said.

"Okay," I took one final look at her before walking over to the trees. Amber came through the trees smiling. Once I met up at her distance she linked arms with me.

***Sharpay's P.O.V***

I smiled to myself at what had just happened between me and Gabriella. I really liked it. We actually had a really nice moment with each other until Amber ruined it. I sat in silence for a few moments before gathering my things to back over to the group. I got my stuff heading back to where everyone was.

***Back with Amber and Gabriella.***

Amber led me back to where we were once sitting. We sat down next to each other with her head now leaning on my shoulder. I didn't mind this at all for some reason. Sharpay now appeared from the trees with her guitar and notebook. She took a quick glance at me before taking a seat next to Troy who was telling everyone the time Chad fell down the lunch room stairs. The night consisted of roasting marshmallows, or the remaining ones Chad didn't eat. Telling ghost stories, and even singing. Sharpay played the gutair when we sang. Of course Jason and Chad were not interested. It was now getting colder due to the wind and snow coming down on us. I mean it is winter and of course it's going to snow.

"Hey Gabriella," Amber whispered in my ear. "It's getting late. I think we should get going." She said. I checked my phone seeing it was 10:17.

"Yeah we should." We both stood up our arms still linked with each other's. "Well bye guys…" They all said goodbye to us before they went back to telling stories. We both got into the car kind of cold. Amber turned the car on also turning on the heat.

"Don't worry it should warm up in a few minutes." She said backing up out of the parking lot and onto the road. Suddenly her phone went off. She picked it up putting it to her ear. "Hello? Yes I'm on my way…I know…I'm sorry…see you in 10 minutes…K bye." Amber hung up her phone putting it in her center council.

"Who was that? Not to be nosey…" I wondered staring out onto the white and black road.

"Oh, it was just my friend Sarah. Her parents are in Colorado for a business trip, so she's staying with us." Amber told me stopping at stop sign before moving forward again.

"How come I haven't seen her before?" I asked now looking at her.

"Sarah goes to West High. But she's coming to Winterfest."

"Is she allowed to?" I asked.

"Yeah, I talked to the principal about it. She filled out a guest form and everything." Amber turned left onto my street.

"Cool, I guess I will see her then and of course you." I said smiling at her. Amber pulled up onto my driveway stopping. "Thanks for driving me Amber." I unlocked the door.

"No problem," I was about to open my door when Amber pulled me back into her car. I looked at her puzzled. Amber pulled me closer kissing me on the cheek. "Goodnight Gabriella…" Amber smiled at me as I pulled away from her.

"Goodnight Amber," I smiled back at her exiting her car shutting the door. I walked into my dark house guessing that my mom was a sleep. I quietly went up the stairs into my door shutting the door slowly. Glancing at the clock I read it was 10:25. I should probably get to bed since I'm helping Sharpay in Chemistry tomorrow.

****

I slowly and tiredly opened my eyes seeing what time my clock read. It was only 9:55…wait a second…Oh shit! I had to meet Sharpay in 35 minutes! Crap! I scrambled out my bed into my bathroom to get ready. 30 minutes later I walked out of my house into my car. I took out my phone pressing the number 5, I had Sharpay on speed dial.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?"

"Hey Sharpay, I woke up late, so I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be 7 or 10 minutes late. I'm sorry." I said pulling out of my driveway.

"It's okay Gabriella, just get when you can. See you soon Gabriella." She said through the phone.

"Alright, bye Sharpay." I hung up my phone setting it down in center council.

****

I ran inside the building looking for Sharpay. I saw her in the same spot we were in yesterday. I made my way over to where she was. Sharpay was starring out the window with a pencil in her hand. She was probably thinking.

"Hello Sharpay," I said smiling sitting down across from her. She faced me with the similar smile I gave her.

"Hey Gabriella…" She set her pencil down.

"So, what have you started working on?" I asked pulling her worksheets closer to me so I can be able to read them.

"Well, I started working on reactants and chemical equations and stuff, but it got confusing. So I decided to work on matching the element with the symbol. So far I was able to match the easiest ones."

"That's good." I scanned over what she had done already. "Okay, let's do some harder ones. Then we'll look at what you were doing before." I covered up the element symbols on her periodic table and gave it to her. "What is the symbol for potassium?" I asked her.

"Um…is it….K?"

"Yes it is! Okay next one, the symbol for tin?" I asked her as she gazed down at the table.

"Uh…I?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"Nope, try again."

"Is it Sn?" Sharpay was right!

"Yep," We did about 10 more of those which Sharpay got them all right. "Sharpay you're really good at this. Are you sure you need my help?" I asked as I put the papers back in her binder taking out the chemical equations papers.

"Well I guess I just need review."She smiled at me. "But I really do need help with chemical equations." She said leaning over the table towards me.

"That's what we are going to work on now." Sharpay and I worked on chemistry until we got tired of it. So about 1 hour. Sharpay put her stuff away back in her binder before putting it in her pink sparkly bag. My phone buzzed signaling I had either a text or a voicemail. I glanced down at my cell pushing the enter button to access it. The text was from Amber.

_Hey Gabi, how would u like 2 meet Sarah?_

-Amber xoxo

I do wanna know who she is

_Sure, when and where?_

-Gabriella

A few seconds later she responded

_The mall in 20, we will meet u by Hollister. U can bring some1 if u want._

-Amber xoxo

I replied back,

_Yeah, see u then._

-Gabriella

I put my phone down now looking at Sharpay who was texting someone else before looking back up at me.

"Sorry I gotta go. Ryan is having difficulties finding supplies for Winterfest." She told me rolling her eyes. "Ryan can be so stupid sometimes." I laughed slightly, Sharpay grabbed her bag walking over to me. For the first time in 1 week she hugged me. I hugged her back smiling. "I will see you later Sharpay."

"Yeah, oh and thanks for helping me in chemistry." She said zipping up her coat.

"No problem Sharpay." We both smiled at each other one more time as she headed for the door.

Yes, I don't have texting on my phone, so sorry if I didn't get all the abrivations and stuff. But please please please review! Don't forget to check out the Breathe Trailer on youtube on my page (xVashleyx4xlifex). The first episode should be out on August 12th or 8th.

-xVashleyx4xlifex


	13. update:promo for chapters 11 and 12

Hello guys, this is another update. Since I'm leaving for vacation I won't be able to update at all for this week. So I put together a promo for chapters 11 and 12. I'm not very good at making them. But hopefully I didn't do a terrible job. The link is posted on my profile under **Breathe pics/video's. **Make sure you watch till the end. The next few chapters will hold some drama. So get ready guys! And the first chapter of breathe is coming to youtube on August 8th or 12th on my second youtube channel. (_xVashleyx4xlifex)_

-Peace and love

-xVashleyx4xlifex :)


	14. Another update, please read

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time, I've been very busy (not an excuse) I also ran into a situation with my "significant" other, I might as well just say my girlfriend. She got into a bad car accident and barely remembers me, which has been a problem, so I've been dealing with that lately. But things are getting better. Plus school has just started for me, so I'm busy with school work (already I'm getting loads of work). I will update as soon as I can guys. I'm really sorry :(. I hope you guys are doing okay.

-xVashleyx4xlifex


End file.
